Prince Marshall
by badgerlover1111
Summary: A new evil Alicorn Prince wants to over throw all the princesses and become Equestria's new King. Marshall (voiced by Enrique Iglesias) has a plan to make every stallion rebel against the mares, can our heroines stop him? (OC inserted)
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Equestria, the birds were chirping sweetly, courtesy of Fluttershy, no clouds were in the sky, courtesy of Rainbow Dash, fun games happening, courtesy of Pinkie Pie, nice treats, courtesy of Applejack, and beautiful outfits courtesy of Rarity (what else is new?). What else is new you ask? Well for one thing, Twilight has added a new member to her group silly, Starlight Glimmer! She was adapting to the idea of friendship fairly well, though the position as the 'seventh ranger' was not as appealing as it sounds. And let's not forget the other new member, as this is a fanfiction so rule of thumb means self insertion is a requirement. Mocha Jon struggled being part of the group as well. The two bond fairly well, often making sarcastic remarks to each other when they over hear dumb questions. However, the two often feel left out and less important than the Elements of Harmony, and everyone in Equestria lets them know it. The main group was meeting in Twilights castle discussing how their lives have changed ever sense forming their group. As one would expect, Rainbow Dash is boasting about her athletic performance performing and Fluttershy was talking about becoming more brave. They were interrupted when Spike ran in and announced that the royal coronation for the latest Alicorn Prince.

"Wait, Alicorn Prince? Sense When did Celestia have another student?" Twilight asked, concerned and probably jealous.

"Well the all powerful ruler of Equestria probably would have her teacher's license revoked if only one student graduated from her class." Starlight told Mocha Jon.

"Oh my gosh! The party we had for Twilights was so amazing we can finally throw another royal party!" Pinkie Pie yelled out, blasting her party cannon.

Twilight looked a bit hurt by this, "I know she had other students but Celestia usually tells me when they make breakthroughs, I thought she trusted me with that."

"Well dearest, She probably wanted to keep panic down." Rarity began.

"Yeah, imagine somepony ratting out that he's about to become a Prince and ruins his surprise and makes him stop tryin'" Applejack followed.

Spike then coughed up six front row seat tickets for them and tells Twilight that she needs to give a speech on the balcony with Cadence. Mocha Jon and Starlight look at each other annoyed as Spike coughs up two more invitations, they were seated in the back row...

On the train ride to the Canterlot Palace, some pony fell asleep in the back row, Rainbow Dash and Mocha Jon sneak over and yelled 'MONSTER!' into his ears and made him wake up and yell, Rainbow Dash became histarical. Starlight was looking out the window and seems strangely depressed, but not enough to make her friends concerned. Spike noticed her and came over to her row and wanted to know if she was alright.

"Starlight, why so glum? We're on our way to one of the most important and tax deductible events in all of Equestria!"

"It's nothing, it's just, do you ever feel like a third wheel?" She asks. Following we see Spike remember some photos of the mane six where he has to rush into or hides behind them all.

"Not really, anymore at least."

"Well you, Twilight and her friends have been so good to me and Jon but I feel like you guys have to go out of your ways to let us in."

"Hey, ever sense I met you two... minus that one time... I probably would have been talking to you a lot more even if you didn't join our group, and I'm sure they all feel that way too." Spike tells her, she grins and hugs him lightly, making him blush.

Twilight was reading her speech to Rarity (and a sleeping Applejack) and she was filling it with cliché metaphors and over the top phrases heard in every single speech made by unwilling middle school valedictorians. Rarity took away Twilight's two foot long stack of index cards and told her that a speech should be from her heart not from a card and tells her to wing her speech, following, Rainbow Dash files over and throws the cards out the window.

The group finally arrives at the Crystal Empire meeting Cadence and Shining Armor were waiting at the stop, Flurry Heart was strapped down... Twilight and Cadence ran to each other and did their signature 'Sunshine Shunshine, Lady bugs blink, clap your hooves and do a little shake!' routine, causing Starlight and Jon to look at each other annoyed. Shining Armor looks around and notices Flurry Heart begins to fly away and he with Rainbow Dash run and fly after her.

"So have you met this new Prince yet?" Twilight asked Cadence.

"Oh Marshall, we've met a few times while he was training, very charming hinny." She responds, Twilight looks a bit upset that Cadence knew him but she didn't.

"A hinny became a prince?" Rarity asked in shock, imagining an unsettlingly ugly hinny wearing one of her gowns and not matching it at all, thinking he's too dirty for it...

"Hey! Three of my cousins are hinnies!" Mocha Jon yelled out.

"So what is this Marshall prince of? Strength? Order? Cleaning?" Twilight asked, clearly still jealous.

Cadence looks over and can see Flurry Heart carrying Shining in the air and Shining freaking out due to being so high up... "Prince of Change, I'm not exactly sure what that means though, actually his train's about to arrive here any moment and you two can meet." She responds as Flurry Heart drops Shining who is screaming frantically and Rainbow Dash catches him.

The next moment, a new train arrives and after everypony leaves the train, a strange pony flies out and lands in front of the group. As the dust clears, the pony is revealed to be the hinny prince, all the girls look at him and are all stunned by his attractiveness. He looks around and notices them all, "My my, I can see that some beautiful mares must be involved in my corination..." {voiced by Enrique Iglesias} He says, looking over at Rarity and Fluttershy, they blush in response. He then looks back over at Cadence, "Mi amor, it is a treasure to be in your presence once more..." She awkwardly blushed at that remark.

Shining Armor and Rainbow Dash managed to bring Flurry Heart down and Cadence tries to pretend that didn't happen. Pinkie Pie excitedly blasts her party cannon to break the tension, "Best day ever! New Prince and new Friend!"

Back at the Canterlot palace, Prince Marshall begins showing everypony around and explains his past through all his awards and prizes. Mocha Jon seems to recognize him a little bit but cannot put his hoof on it. "You see here, this was when I realized I was meant to be a great leader..." He says as he points to a class ribbon, "I earned this when I managed to win my class election as president, I was working up hard against a strong filly who out up quite a fight, it surprised everypony when this hinny won!" He explained, with a rather smug look on his face.

"Hey, this was dated long ago, how are you just our size if you're that old?" Spike asked, making Marshall look emberassed.

"Us hinnys are known for being... short... I'm actually older than Cadence..." He admits as he blushes, "Anyway, I even got this picture of my glorious day!" He admits as he reveals the portrait, he was a pegasus back then, standing with his pegasus dad and donkey mother. Following, he presented his own recreation of the portrait, twice the size, in a manga representation... "I also even made my own copy, it took me a couple of minutes but it was worth it in the long run." He nonchalantly gloats as everypony admires greatly in complete shock and praise.

"Wow man... you really... you really drew that thing..." Jon responds... he draws in a similar manner and has never drawn that well...

Following, Marshall uncovers a vinyl record looking award from behind a curtain, "And this was from when I released my first album, 'Wings up high, Fly higher'..."

"Wait a minute, are you... Hip Hop Hinny!?" Cadence asks in admiration, "I remember that album, I know it only had one hit song and your record label dropped you after but..." She continues, but it just makes Marshall blush awkwardly, nopony wants to be remembered as a one hit wonder.

Jon squints in annoyance, he had always wanted to be a pop-rap star sense he was in grade school but even after learning a spell to auto tune his voice, he never even released a single!

They all finally arrive in the dining hall, and the waiters all come out and pour coffee for everyone (and a special decaf for Flurry Heart... that Pinkie Pie sneaks to her...). "Please enjoy, I made this myself from my family's secret recipe, I made it special for such... beautiful creatures..." Marshall states, looking at Cadence specifically, making her blush as they all taste it. Everypony, especially Cadence, enjoys is splendidly... except for Jon...

"Wow... this is... even better than mine..." He looked crushed, though he tries to hide it. His cutie mark is a coffee mug and coffee is very... very important to him...

Later that night, Twilight was in her room and was attempting to recreate her note cards... struggling greatly... she calls Rainbow Dash and Applejack Rainbow Lash and Applesmack... Spike had already fallen fast asleep, turns out his coffee wasn't very caffeinated... Suddenly as Twilight was about to get back on track, Marshall comes into her room. "Marshall hey, I was just getting ready for your big day tomorrow, I've worked really hard on your speech, I know you're gonna love it!"

"Why thank you miss Twilight, but I wanted to speak to you about that... I was hoping you could try and keep your speech brief, not telling much of your stories, I'm sure Celestia knows enough about them." He responds nonchalantly.

"Excuse me? What do you mean?" She asks, confused and a little annoyed.

"You see, it's like this..." He begins, "I have worked my entire life to get to where I am today, I spent so long and it was hard." He began.

"Well I went through them too, are you worried I'm gonna steal your thunder cause I'm not Rainbow Dash."

"No, it's just I am the first Alicorn Prince hehe," he chuckles awkwardly, "Nopony who is a stallion has ever made this honor, your brother isn't even an alicorn and he's a prince." He follows.

"Shining Armor? He's chairman of the royal guards, he's never shown interest in actually being royalty, has he?" She asks, becoming alarmed with Marshall's tone.

"Did you? Last time I checked you were only Celestia's student in magic, and every time you saved Equestria, the chances were all random, but your brother risks his life every day and nopony has ever given him praise as a Prince," He now starts to become more sinister in tone. "And as the Prince of Change, I have lots of change for Equestria that will make it a much more 'fair' place for every pony, now just stand back and let a stallion take charge for once..." He says as he flies out... telekinetically taking her note cards with him.

Twilight feels conflicted, partially angry at how mean he just was, and partially guilty, she thought Marshall dis have a point at least, but she didn't want to worry about it now, it was late and she had a busy day tomorrow...


	2. Chapter 2

Joy is incipient with the ceremony of Marshall's coronation was about to commence. Twilight didn't really tell anypony about Marshall's comments last night, taking them to be stress about becoming a Prince. Everypony else seemed fairly content and happy about the occasion, Pinkie Pie was excited, Rainbow Dash was proud, Rarity was glossing over Marshall's beauty... So everything seemed normal. The group took their up close seats, and Applejack looked far back and tried to wave at Starlight Glimmer and Mocha Jon... of whom cannot see her waving... Jon managed to sneak his pet badger Toby in, which made the ponies behind him seem fairly uncomfortable (some of which were covering their noses). Jon was also carrying two large things of popcorn and six boxes of candy, Starlight wanted to take one of them assuming one was for her, but it turns out Jon got those all for himself! But they both were still upset that they couldn't get to sit up their with their friends. Celestia and Luna had finally arrived up on stage and were finally ready to introduce Marshall, of whom was taking in all the fame...! Celestia welcomed everypony to the ceremony and introduced Twilight to give her speech.

Twilight was nervous about her speech, she lost her cards and she was worried about upstaging Marshall, what he said did take a bit of a toll on her, but she decided to carry on anyway:

"Welcome everypony," She began as she looks around, her friends all waving around though she looks a bit nervous, but she hides it well, "It seems like just yesterday that I was up here receiving my honor the same way Marshall here has. But I want to just explain that if it wasn't for my friends, I never could have had this honor to be here where I am! So Spike, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity..." She begins as she looks a bit nervous, almost losing her place... She looked over at Marshall, who gave her a faint scowl implying that he wanted her to hurry up, "Well I just want to thank you for all you've done to get me here. Their friendship has gotten me to where I am able to pass on Equestria's magic to a new pony, Equestria's first alicorn Prince! Everypony, please welcome Prince Marshall!" Marshall flies up in joy and egotism, proud to finally be where he is. Twilight's friends look with immense joy; however, Starlight and Jon look at each other with feelings of abandonment... as Toby falls in one of the popcorn buckets.

Back at the palace, Shining Armor was in one of the sitting rooms, Mocha Jon was walking down the hallway chasing Toby and he guided him right into that room. Jon bumped right into Shining, which Jon made a joke about to break any tension, "Sorry about that, just be happy my horn's too small to poke through skin!"

Shining Armor got up quickly, as a militant he has lots of stamina, "Oh hey, you're Don right?"

"Jon actually, Mocha Jon," He suddenly started panting in excitement, "Oh my gosh, I'm actually talking to Shining Armor! Equestria's biggest hero!"

Shining Armor looked surprised, "Wait what? You know my name and you think I'm a hero?"

"Of course! You're chairman of the royal guards! You risk your life every day, don't ponies tell you that?" Jon asks as he tries to get Toby out of a vase...

"Well actually, most ponies don't even know I exsist, sense I'm married to Cadence everypony seems to prefer her... Speaking of which, where is she?" Shining responded, looking a bit flurished, as if he hasn't admitted that. By the door, Marshall can be seen passing by but over hears the conversation and waits behind the door eves dropping.

"Oh she went shopping with the girls and Spike, so basically she went shopping with the girls. Toby wanted to go but they weren't going perfume shopping..." Jon responded as he got Toby out, Shining sniffed and knew what he meant... "What do you mean everypony prefers Cadence? Aren't you a Prince?"

Shining looks embarrassed now, "Well honestly I don't even know. I mean I love Cadence with all my heart, but every time I try and make a friend I just can't tell them I'm married to Cadence because then they only want to be with her... By the way you really need to give that thing a bath."

"I already did, but don't you inspire anypony at least? And I know how you feel, I love Twilight and her friends, they took me in and taught me all about friendship but it's hard being the new guy (especially when you're just a fan made character by a bad writer who will never have any of his stories published...), I mean she didn't even thank me in her speech." Jon responded as Toby climbed on to his back.

Shining felt apathetic towards Jon admitting that, Shining felt really nervous admitting his envy to Cadence, "Hey, you know, I saw how you looked yesterday, you seemed pretty jealous of Marshall too."

"Jealous? I'm not jealous of him, he's a great artist, he's had an album released, he's a Prince, and he makes better coffee than me, I'm not jealous, but I'm totally envious of him, there's a difference, come on, your sister's Twilight!" He responds, "Jealous would be me being worried he'd take my friends from me, you should be jealous of him, did you not see how he was putting the moves on your wife?"

Shining sighed, "Oh yeah, I trust her, she's the Princess of Love so when other ponies show interest she has this innate instinct to follow along and not break his heart, but her heart belongs to me, but I don't mind her feeling like that is she's faithful, which I know she is," he grinned following. "You know what, the girls shouldn't be the only ones having fun tonight, come on, I'm taking you on a boy's night on the town!"

Marshall flied away from the door that moment, "Seriously? Sweet! Race you to the front!" He said as they ran out... Mocha Jon became out of breath right after he passed the doorway...

The girls were tired from all their shopping because Cadence and Twilight, as princesses, managed to get them quite a bit of discounts. As one would guess, Spike was the one carrying all the bags... which was not easy for him. They decided they needed to take a break and stopped at a café near by. They all got settled but Applejack batted her eye and noticed Big Macintosh was sitting at one of the tables alone in the corner. She got up and went over to see what he was doing. She snuck up behind him and yelled out, "Apples!" and he yelled and jumped out of his seat... "Big Macintosh, what in tarnation are ya doin' out here in Canterlot, ya didn't tell me ya had plans over here."

Big Mac looked nervous, "Nope..."

"What, ya got like some special business here or somethin'?" She asked inquisitively.

"Nope." He responded, still nervously.

"Are ya thinking of movin' out to the city and leaving the farm?"

"Nope."

"Are ya taking a job as a royal guard for Celestia?"

"Nope."

"Then what in tarnation are...?" She began to ask until a female pegasus came by saying Hi.

"Hey Big Mac, sorry I'm late, there was this ceremony I had to go to and, hey, aren't you Applejack?" She stated, (voiced by Cree Summer)

Applejack grinned and squinted her eyes, "Oh I get it now..." Big Mac looked nervous, "Big Mac why didn't y'all tell me ya had a girlfriend? She seems real nice and all."

"Oh, thanks Applejack, Big Mac it's about time you introduced me to your sister, I was beginning to think that was never gonna happen!"

"Eeyup..." He annoyedly responded.

"Well I hate to be a third tractor wheel, I'll leave y'all be, nice to meet ya..." Applejack said as she started to walk off.

"Oh it's Ginger Snap, but you can just call me Ginger, hey we should hang out some time!" She yelled as Applejack walked away.

"Eeyup..." Big Mac said as he sighed and placed his head down.


	3. Chapter 3

(I apologize for the compressed formst, I don't know why it did that but I can't fix it, here'e a better formatted one story/330994/3/prince-marshall/part-3)

[Original song here: watch?v=4JRfCZpvjwA] (I'm waking up on Sunset Boulevard Maxing out all my credit cards Living my own pony story Living it up 'til the morning) The two are seen ordering dozens of ice cream orders... and Shining only takes one ice cream cone... (Shining! I'm not trying to show you love and affection I'm trying to live the life a kid always expected) The two are walking over and are about to see a movie. (Over on Sunset, finished a couple sessions One foot in the door, one in the hills, questions) They leave laughing maniacally and Shining even rolls on the floor. (Angels in leather, I ain't talking 'bout the motor club But I tend to go really hard when I go to clubs) The two are leaving a motorcycle dealership and ride out heading to a party. (Let's take some time to see the lights With some nice mares who hang out every single day & night) Lyra Heartstrings winks in their direction, Jon blushes... (Who cares what they all say Try'na find some girls like what do you say?) Jon is seen walking to her and she hands him a paper with her number, Shining Armor hoof bumps him. (Had you for a week but I heard you say fiance Na na, none of that now) I fell in love, the streets got a glow The city of angels is calling me home And she said, and she said uh The duo check into a hotel by the beach. I'm waking up on Sunset Boulevard Maxing out all my credit cards Living my own pony story Living it up 'til the morning We'll be rocking out like super stars Living off of hotel minibars Living our own pony story Living it up, living it up We living it up Jon is ordering lots and lots of sodas and coffees from the mini bar, Shining was paying for everything as he's a prince! (Everybody's a model or a wannabe If you're that bad it's Manehatten where you ought'a be) The two head out to the beach and another party is happening. (She's an actress, working on the late shift Only longs for a big break as a waitress) A pretty mare passes by them and blows the two a kiss. (Walk the strip, see the fashion getting wacky now Out the door, passing out) The two are heading to the stores and are buying a series of comedic costumes, Shining went as pirates, cowboys, vikings,Jon goes as vampires, werewolves, zombies... scaring one of the kids by on accident... (Hit the floor, see the studio Credit card at the game never closing out) The two are watching a race, Jon chuckles as Shining seems to have lost a bet! (But the weather's so nice, nobody slowing down Well except for the 101) Shining accidentally crashes the motorcycle he rented, Jon laughs at this... then he does the same! (Gotta SUV stuck in traffic with a ton of buds I can promise you tonight's gon' be a ton of fun Know that c-c-c-c) ('Cause I fell in love, the streets got a glow The city of angels is calling me home And she said, and she said uh) The two are at a karaoke club singing a duet together. (I'm waking up on Sunset Boulevard Maxing out all my credit cards Living my own pony story Living it up 'til the morning We'll be rocking out like super stars Living off of hotel minibars Living our own pony story Living it up, living it up We living it up) Shining and Jon get the third prize trophie, behind a boy band and a girl group arguing who was better... (Upper Edge Cafe like Sugar Cube She got a big party, every time I see the view Shining Armor, everyday summer Never on the sheets like you're on top of the cover) They return to the hotel and start a video game competition, of which Shining Armor creams Jon at. (Every day when I'm away look I'm stone cold Look at the cops, don't even care, you can just blow up I'm Robin Hood on the beat I get paid in Canterlot and give it back to the Princess) Jon gives back the bits money he won at the ball game earlier... (I fell in love, the streets got a glow The city of angels is calling me home And she said, and she said uh) The duo hit up a pool and both trip on the diving boards... (I'm waking up on Sunset Boulevard Maxing out all my credit cards Living my own pony story Living it up 'til the morning We'll be rocking out like super stars Living off of hotel minibars Living our own pony story Living it up, living it up We living it up!) A quick montage of them passing from laser tag, bowling, mini golf, and DDR, it getting more and more competitive. At last the duo finally decided to head back home and call it a night and brag to the girls! - Back at the resturaunt, Twilight seemed worried about Marshall, not only because of what he told her, but because Celestia didn't even tell her about him, why was that? "Hey, does anypony else think Marshall's kind of...?" Twilight began to ask. "Dreamy...?" Rarity and Cadence said in unison, following Cadence looking embarrassed from that. "Well actually, more like, creepy? I mean last night he spoke and he went on about how Shining Armor isn't appreciated and how he wanted my speech to be short and took my cards and..." "Oh that explains it!" Starlight yelled out happily, making them all look over at her confused. "Huh... Anyway... He just gives me this weird feeling that's all." Twilight completed. The rest of the group just started laughing, "Twi, are you seriously jealous of Marshall? Come on Twi, just because he's a stallion doesn't mean he's evil." Spike said. "It's not that he's a stallion, it's that..." "Is this because he's a hinny? 'Cause I already had to have this conversation with Rarity." Applejack asked. "Will you guys listen, he gave me that rant and told me 'he plans to make a lot of change' and just walked off in a sinister tone, he didn't say anything else, and I'm still worried about Shining Armor too." "Twilight, I've met him and can tell you there's nothing wrong with Marshall, sure he's a little snarky and egotistical, but so is Rainbow Dash, nopony's perfect... even if they look perfect." Cadence responded, blushing a bit, but then remembering she's married to Shining Armor. Twilight just looked annoyed, "That's great advice everypony, I think I heard Queen Chrysalis say that... remember?" And suddenly they all looked awkward and started listening to her more. - Over at Big Mac's table, Ginger was looked right past Big Mac and trying to wave at Applejack, much to Big Mac's dismay. "It's about time you introduced me to ya sista, I've been waiting to meet her for years!" Ginger said. "Eeyup..." Mac sighed. "I mean we needed to mix it up, it was getting boring with us, wouldn't ya say?" She asked. "Nope?" He responded in confusion. "Hey, maybe ya could get her to come by my house tomorrow, ya know, some one on one time with her, could ya do that honey?" Big Mac started to get suspicious... "...Um... Uh... Umm, Nope." "Wait, whatchya say to me?" "Nope." "Wait hold up, are ya tellin' me ya ain't gonna get me close to Applejack?" She asked in a sassy tone. "Eeyup." He responded. "That's it, see ya... or not." She got up and was about to fly out... "Wait what?" He asked before she left. "Look I just wanted to get to know Applejack, the element of harmony, so I tried spending time with some big hick but clearly it was for notin'" She responded, "Lata!" "Nope!" He exclaimed, "Ya know what... I've got a lot to tell ya... First, we're done...!" - Following, Shining Armor and Mocha Jon were walking down the street heading back for the palace. Shining Armor was trying to get Jon to try Twilight and Cadence's Sunshine routine. Shining said he has always wanted to try it but Cadence said it was always for mares only. Jon was reluctant but Shining managed to convince him to try it. Afterwards, they both looked horribly embarrassed... "Let's never speak of this again..." They said in unison. "Yeah, I think I'll stick with the classic Patty-Cake." Jon added, and suddenly without warning or given reason, Shining started clucking like a chicken, much to Jon's annoyance, "Okay pause... Really? I thought you were embarrassed too, why are you taunting me? Uh Shining?" Shining wasn't taunting, he kept acting like that and even started pecking at the floor, "Dude why are you acting like you're loco for cocoa?" Then Shining stopped whatever he was doing and looked back up, "Tell me about it, I can see why she said it was for mares only." Shining said, not remembering the sudden chicken outbreak. "But... didn't you... You know what, I don't even wanna know, let's go." They started walking again, but then they see Big Macintosh standing by a bus stop looking depressed. "Hey, aren't you Applejack's brother?" Shining asked. "No, he has that cutie mark as a tattoo." Jon sarcastically responded. "What are you doing over here in Canterlot and why are you so glum?" Shining asked again. "Wait, I recognize that face, you just left somepony special?" Jon asked. "Eeyup." "You really cared about this pony?" Shining asked. "Eeyup." "She didn't really like you?" Jon asked. "Nope." "Just using you to get to Applejack?" Shining added. "Eeyup." "Alright join the club, come on, you need a boys' night out." Shining and Jon said in unison. Suddenly a quick montage of the events Shining and Jon did were flashing with Big Mac put in, enjoying himself now. - Later, everypony meets back at the castle at the exact time, Cadence was unaware that Shining had went out that night. "Shining Armor? What were you doing, who was watching Flurry Heart, also, who is this?" She asked "While you all went out tonight, I went out on a much needed guys' night out, and don't worry, Marshall was watching her." He responded. "This is Applejack's brother, he had an unusual night, we'll explain tomorrow." Jon added. Marshall came out and was exasperated by watching Flurry Heart, showing extreme distress... "Please... Never never again!" A flashback shows Flurry Heart flying all across the castle, ruining every single book on the shelves, and accidentally setting fire to a filled bathtub... Back to the meeting outside, everypony went inside for bed. "Miss Twilight, may I have a word." Marshall asked, to Twilight's concern. In Marshall's room, he seemed apologetic, "Listen, I wish to apologize for my horrible behavior last night, it was very out of line and I am truly sorry." "Oh... Well, I guess..." She began. "And I am also sorry for requesting to Celestia to not tell you about me, I asked her to keep my progress from you..." He awkwardly admitted. "But... but why?" "Because then you would have been my teacher, and my accomplishments would not have been mine as a student, they would have been yours as a Princess and a teacher." He responded, sounding casual. Twilight was hurt by that comment, "What's that supposed to mean?" "Simple, you're a mare, every pony expects greatness from you and expect you to pass your own wisdom down on a simple stallion like myself." He answered, pouring himself a drink. "What does me being a mare have to do with anything?" "Well, sense I was the first Alicorn Prince, every pony would assume I needed every Princess to achieve my goal, and I needed to prove that a stallion can be great on his own. Now Twilight, I am so glad to have gotten this off my chest, goodnight Princess, thank you for giving me your time I feel wonderful! Now if you excuse me, I must have a word with your brother!" He says as he excitedly flew out... even though it was his room. "What did he mean by that?" She was now more concerned than ever, but now she also felt slightly guilty. - Marshall knocked on Shining's door and Shining let him in, he was expecting Jon to show him his manga comics but he was happy to see Marshall. "Oh hey dude, look I'm sorry Flurry Heart was a handle. we thought she was getting better and..." "Oh do not worry about that amigo, I actually wanted to ask you a favor..." Marshall asked. "Oh, um, alright I guess." "I've been practicing a new spell, would you like to see it...?" He asked, in a mildly sinister tone... "Oh sure thing, I love seeing new magic!" He nerdy-wise answered. Marshall's horn began to glow and he recited this exact spell... "Sin lanzar un ataque, el semental presentará..." At that moment, Shining Armor's excited face began to glow the same color as Marshall's horn and he closed his eyes. When he opened them his face was expressionless and his eyes turned from turquoise to bright cyan... At that moment Mocha Jon walked into the room showing his comics, but he saw what was happening to Shining, "Shining? Shining!? Shining Armor! Snap out of it!" Jon tried waving his hoof to make a snapping sound, "Man, I need something on my hooves that can make a snapping sound..." Marshall walked closer, much to Jon's shock, "Marshall? What's going on? Also, really? Shining's hypnotized again? Dude your memoir will not have a lot of chapters." "Sin lanzar un ataque, el semental presentará!" Marshall yelled out and suddenly the same thing that happened to Shining happened to Jon... I DO NOT OWN THAT SONG, IT WAS ADDED PURELY FOR PARODY PURPOSES ONLY, CREDIT GOES TO SAMMY ADAMS, HIS RECORD LABEL, THE PRODUCERS, AND WHOEVER OWNS THE SONG!


End file.
